More Fun Comics Vol 1 11
Villains: * Count Tauru ** his soldiers Other Characters: * Count de Wex ** his Loyal Secret Society Locations: * Gavonia | Writer2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 9" | Synopsis2 = With Spike and Pincus held separately, the gang's boss tells Spike about their plan to to throw Pincus overboard the next morning. Late that night, Pincus receives a mysterious, burley visitor. The next morning, as Spike watches in horror, a bag said to contain Pincus is thrown overboard. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * Philip of Patrania Villains: * two big shots ** their crew Locations: * * Patrania Vehicles: * Patranian Yacht | StoryTitle3 = Woozy Watts: "Island Adventure, Part 1" | Synopsis3 = Woozy is marooned on an island with only a boat, a coat, and a hat. Searching for food, he encounters a pair of birds, and then finds a note. The note is from someone needing rescue, and has left a trail of red cloth for Woozy to follow. | Writer3_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler3_1 = Russell Cole | Inker3_1 = Russell Cole | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Woozy Watts | StoryTitle4 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 11" | Synopsis4 = Jack battles Pancho Villa on the edge of a precipice, while Villa's men close in on them. One of Villa's men interferes in the fight and lassos Jack, but Villa, angry at the perceived slight to his manhood, executes the man. With Jack, Dolores, and her father in Villa's hands, Jack lashes out and strikes Villa. | Writer4_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler4_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker4_1 = W.C. Brigham | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * | StoryTitle5 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 10" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer5_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler5_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker5_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle6 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "A Chance For Life" | Synopsis6 = Krenon's revolution in Zetrura is successful, and after a mock trial in the town square, Don and Betty and Queen Zira are sentenced to death. However, news comes of a new monster attacking the city, and Don is offered his freedom, and the return of his ray gun, if he can defeat the new monster. | Writer6_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler6_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker6_1 = Clem Gretter | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Other Characters: * Queen Zira ** Zetrurian people Villains: * Krenon ** his renegade Guards Alien Animals: * Zetrurian Land Monster Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun | StoryTitle7 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 11" | Synopsis7 = Barry and Le Grand escape Fang Gow's ship and reach the safety of the French hydroplane. Barry orders the pilot to take them to Paris. Once there, he shows Le Grand a map he found on board Fang Gow's ship--a map of Paris, with dynamite planted all over the city. | Writer7_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * ** many henchmen Other Characters: * Vehicles: * French seaplane Locations: * | StoryTitle10 = Spike Spalding: "The World Has Its Disappointments For Each and Every One of Us" | Writer10_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler10_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker10_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle11 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 10" | Synopsis11 = Wing makes his way across the desert, but eventually collapses from dehydration. However, a caravan finds him, and one of the merchants owes Wing his life. When Wing regains consciousness, he asks Nasir for a horse and ammunition so he can rescue a girl being held by Ali Ben Saad. However, before Wing can leave, Ben Saad attacks the caravan, and Wing and Nasir face impossible odds. | Writer11_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler11_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker11_1 = Tom Hickey | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Ali Ben Saad ** Bedouin Riffs Other Characters: * Nasir, merchant ** his caravan | StoryTitle12 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 3" | Synopsis12 = Jake and Ed are trapped in an abandoned mine, with burning oil flowing steadily toward a pile of explosives. Jake manages to get a door opened, and he and Ed take their only chance for safety. | Writer12_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler12_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker12_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Jake * Ed | StoryTitle13 = Sam the Porter | Writer13_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler13_1 = Russell Cole | Inker13_1 = Russell Cole | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Sam | StoryTitle14 = Dr. Occult: "The Werewolf, Part 1" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler14_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker14_1 = Joe Shuster | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jenkins, Occult's butler Villains: * | StoryTitle16 = Buckskin Jim: "The Half-Breed, Part 1" | Synopsis16 = In gratitude for Jim's rescue of his son, the chief agrees to make peace with the settlers. Jim spots Pierre and confronts him, and Mary, hearing Jim's voice, screams for him to save her. Pierre makes his escape, but Jim tracks him down and confronts him. | Writer16_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler16_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker16_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Pierre Other Characters: * Mary Halliday * the Trapper * an Indian chief and his son Vehicles: * wagon train Locations * Old West, 1840s | StoryTitle19 = Brad Hardy: "Attack of the Spider" | Synopsis19 = Brad, Lorraine, and Kardos are confronted by a giant spider. It attacks Kardos first, but Brad, seizing a chunk of rubble, crushes the life out of the spider. As the two men get to their feet, they realize that Lorraine has vanished. Following her tracks, they soon hear her crying for help--but as they rush toward the sound of her voice, a fireball appears--coming right at them. | Writer19_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Penciler19_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Inker19_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lorraine Lewis * Prince Kardos | StoryTitle20 = Midshipman Dewey: Dewey and the Pirates: Part 8 | Synopsis20 = On board the ship once more, Dewey confronts a mutineer guard. After the guard disarms him, Dewey retreats, leading the guard on a chase in the rigging. Grabbing a belaying pin, Dewey knocks the guard off the rigging and into the water below. Dewey frees the captain and the other prisoners, and they prepare themselves for the return of the mutineers. | Writer20_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler20_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker20_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle22 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 1" | Synopsis22 = D'Artagnan sets out for Paris to make his fortune and loses his first fight. | Writer22_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer22_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler22_1 = Sven Elven | Inker22_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * D'Artagnan | StoryTitle25 = 2023: Super Police: "The Queen's Bargain" | Synopsis25 = Rex and Axel find an underground race and the Queen decides to marry Rex. When Axel protests, the Queen orders his execution, but Rex offers his loyalty in exchange for Axel's life. The Queen agrees to the bargain, and she and Rex come before the tribe's bishop. | Writer25_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler25_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker26_1 = Clem Gretter | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Axel Yoke Other Characters: * Queen of Fortune * The Court Bishop | StoryTitle26 = Captain Grim: "In the Wake of the Wander, Part 9" | Synopsis26 = Grim is brought before the Chief, Kango. Kango and Grim discuss making an alliance against Djenal. Grim sees Holcomb, who has allowed himself to be taken prisoner to warn Grim that Djenal is about to attack. | Writer26_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler26_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker26_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Chief Kango * Holcomb Villains: * Djenal | StoryTitle28 = Treasure Island: "Episode 7" | Synopsis28 = Land is sighted. | Writer28_1 = Robert Louis Stevenson | Writer28_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler28_1 = Sven Elven | Inker28_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing28 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Long John Silver | StoryTitle29 = Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad: "The Purple Tiger, Part 1" | Synopsis29 = Sandy Kean and his partner see a speeding car on their beat. When they pull the car over, they find that the driver is Doris Bailey, the police commissioner's daughter. When Doris haughtily tells Kean to tear up the ticket, he complies--and takes her over his knee instead. Later that evening, Doris convinces her father to reprimand Kean, but before Kean arrives, two men from the Purple Tiger Gang break in and kidnap Doris, while their lookout spots Kean approaching. | Writer29_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler29_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker29_1 = Joe Shuster | Appearing29 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Villains: * Purple Tiger's gang Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Doris Bailey * Commissioner Bailey | StoryTitle30 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 7" | Synopsis30 = Exposed, Fernando escapes to warn his superiors that Bob is leaving for Alaska tomorrow. Meanwhile, Shorty and Lefty find the unconscious Bob and revive him, and the three begin preparations for the trip to Alaska in the superplane. | Writer30_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler30_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker30_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Appearing30 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lefty * Buzz * Dusty * Shorty * Tex Villains: * gang member * Fernando Other Characters: * Prospector Jake Vehicles: * the superplane | Notes = * Published by More Fun, Inc.. * This issue Clem Gretter art resumes on Don Drake on the Planet Saro. * Absent this issue is Magic Crystal Of History. * First issue for Radio Squad. ** Original title is Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad, until More Fun Comics #19, when it's shortened to Radio Squad. * First issue for Sam the Porter. * Spike Spalding appears in two stories and is featured on the cover. * First issue for Three Musketeers. * Last issue for Treasure Island. ** The adaptation only made it through the first two parts of the six-part novel. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** "Chubby", by Hal Sherman ** "The Ole Swimmin' Hole", by Creig Flessel ** Pelion and Ossa, by Al Stahl ** "Imagine That!", by Henry Kiefer ** "It's a Fact", by Paul Ferrer ** Little Linda: "The Bank Robbers, Part 3", by Whitney Ellsworth ** "Hubert", by J. Muselli and Bill Patrick ** "G. Wiz" by Hal Sherman | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Gavonian Affair, Part 11 online. }}